A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to apparatuses and devices utilized in the game of golf. More specifically, this invention relates to golf club heads that have an internal or built-in impact assembly which is configured to automatically assist the golfer in driving the golf ball straighter and further. Even more specifically, this invention relates to such golf club heads that utilize a fixed or pivoting hammer-like mechanism inside the club head or a ball or ball-like object in an internal tube or channel inside the club head.
B. Background
Golf is one of the most popular sports in the United States and throughout the world. Due to various factors, including its outdoor and group participatory nature, golf is played by a number of professionals, including some highly successful and high profile professionals, and millions of amateurs. To enjoy and do well at golf, however, a golfer has to master a number of different variables with regard to his or her golf swing so that the head of the golf club will strike the golf ball in a manner that drives the golf ball in the desired direction and distance. With regard to the swing of the golf club, the placement of the golfer's feet relative to the ball, the grip on the handle of the club and the motion of his or her upper body, particularly the shoulders and elbows, all affect the quality of the swing and, ultimately, the striking of the golf ball. The general goal of a good swing is to strike the golf ball with the face of the club at a point in the swing where the golf club head velocity is the greatest and in a manner such that the plane of the golf club face is generally perpendicular with the desired direction of travel. To obtain the greatest distance and a straight ball flight, the area of the center of gravity of the golf club head should strike the golf ball. The portion of the golf club face which corresponds to the center of gravity of the golf club head and where it is desired to strike the golf ball is commonly known as the “sweet spot” of the club face. Typically, this is located at the center of the club head face directly forward of the head's center of gravity. Failure to hit the golf ball exactly at this sweet spot is very likely to result in errant or misdirected travel for the ball (i.e., slicing or hooking of the ball). Generally, the further away from the sweet spot that the golf ball is struck, the more misdirected it will be.
Hitting the golf club at the sweet spot of the golf club face is not an easy task to master. The various factors that effect the golfer's swing results in inconsistencies in the contact between the club head and the golf ball that causes the club face to strike the golf ball at least slightly away from the sweet spot. As those who play the game of golf can readily attest, it is difficult to always swing the golf club in a manner that results in the golf ball being struck at the sweet spot of the club's face. Despite years of lessons and other training and playing the game of golf, most players never fully master the ability to strike the golf ball at exactly the desired location on the golf club face. Even professionals who are considered masters of the game of golf have at least occasional trouble with the golf ball traveling on an errant and generally undesirable path.
As is well known, golf is a game where the lower a golfer's score, which is measured by the number of strokes he or she needs to complete the particular hole or course, the better. Golf balls that fly an errant or misdirected fligh path require the golfer to take additional stokes to get back on course to the desired cup, which increases the golfer's score. For those who play competitively or otherwise are concerned about their score, whether professionals or not, these additional strokes and increased score due to poor golf ball flight can be somewhat frustrating and disheartening. To improve the striking of the golf club head against the golf ball, and ultimately reduce the golfer's strokes, a great number of devices and methods have been developed over the years. Some of these improvements to the game of golf are in the nature of improved golf club heads, including those having an inertia adjusting or force providing mechanism to attempt to correct or improve the flight of the golf ball. A number of these improvements are the subject of issued patents. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 690,940 to Febiger discloses a golf club head having one or more slots in the head that each have a freely moveable weight disposed therein for striking the back side of the club face when the club strikes a golf ball. U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,013 to Curley discloses a golf club head having one or more tubes therein that each have a permanent magnet at one end and a moveable projectile that is configured to cooperate with the magnet and strike the back side of the face of the club when the club strikes a golf ball. U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,413 to Bilyeu discloses a golf club head having a moveable center of gravity resulting from the movement of mercury or a spring-loaded ball within an arc-shaped passageway inside the club head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,740 to D'Eath describes a putter having longitudinal bore inside the club head that has a series of abutting balls in the bore. U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,222 to Lee discloses a golf club head having a weight distributing system comprised of a moveable, golf ball-sized steel ball and a permanent magnet inside a cavity in the club head to improve directional movement of the golf ball. U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,916 to Sommer and U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,009 to McAtee describe golf club heads having an internal chamber with small, generally spherical members, such as shot, inside the chamber to reduce the shock or impact forces or to provide additional force to the hit golf ball. U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,204 to Starry discloses a golf club head having a rectangular-shaped cavity with a like configured block disposed therein and biased toward the back of the cavity by a spring or a magnet. A tension adjusting mechanism allows the user to adjust the amount of tension on the spring. U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,490 to Ellemor discloses a golf club head having a u-shaped tube with mercury therein to shift the center of gravity as necessary to improve the golf ball direction and distance. In a number of the above patents, use of the weight adjusting mechanism is to affect the center of gravity of the club head so as to affect the impact against a golf ball that is not hit at the sweet spot on the club face.
Overall, despite the prevalence of the problem, these various improvements have not been well accepted and are generally not incorporated into present golf club heads. With regard to professional golfers, the relevant rules require that no part of the golf club, comprising the club head and shaft, should be designed to move or incorporate any moving parts, including powder, pellets, liquid, rollers or tuning forks. Although the shaft of the club may bend by three or four inches during the swing, it is not considered a moving part. What is needed, therefore, is a golf club head that improves the flight direction and distance of a golf ball regardless of whether the golfer strikes the golf ball exactly at the desired sweet spot. An improved golf club head will provide a mechanism for effectively correcting the golfer's strike against the golf ball such that the golf ball will travel in a generally desired straight direction. The desired improved golf club head will correct the common problems of slicing and/or hooking of the golf ball and will provide greater traveling distance for the golf ball along the desired direction of travel.